


author note

by sporkkee



Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkkee/pseuds/sporkkee
Summary: super quick explanation for me being inactive on here
Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859425
Kudos: 1





	author note

hey y’all! i’m really sorry about this, but i don’t think i’m gonna finish these prompts this month. i will probably still work on them and post them, but i can’t get it all done this month unfortunately (gotta love self sabotage)

i’ve been working on day 5 and 7 for a minute, so with any luck days 5-7 will be out before the month is over if i’m not swamped with school. i apologize for this, i just don’t think i manage my time well enough to post stuff on a certain time esp while working on another project


End file.
